leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed individuals (24th century)
List of unnamed individuals who lived during the 24th century. Albino's discarded wives As of 2363, The Albino had discarded several wives, one of whom lived on Dayos IV. Kang cared for her and told her of his, Kor, and Koloth's firstborn sons deaths at the Albino's hands, in an effort to get her to give up information on him. Fearing her former husband, she said nothing. In 2370, she died; a week afterwards, an amulet containing the location of the Albino's sanctuary was delivered to Kang by messenger. ( ) }} Amarie's ex-husband Amarie's ex-husband was an arms dealer who's warship was destroyed by the in 2369 near Qualor II. ( ) }} Amaro's wife Following Garak's drug-induced killing of Amaro on Empok Nor, he asked Miles O'Brien to express his regrets to Amaro's wife, saying he didn't feel she'd welcome his apology. O'Brien agreed. ( ) }} Arjin's sister's spouse Sometime before 2370, Arjin's sister ran off and married this individual, forgoing being joined to a Trill symbiont. ( ) }} Bashir's first grade classmates In 2347, six year old Julian Bashir's classmates performed far better than him in their first grade schoolwork, something he was aware of, despite his difficulties. ( ) }} Bashir's first tennis opponent This opponent competed against Bashir in his first major tennis competition, serving first, a move which the computer recognized as good. This lead to Bashir realizing he was better at medicine than tennis. In 2370, Bashir told this story to Melora Pazlar while they were getting to know each other. ( ) }} Bashir's patient Initially believed to be dead after undergoing a tricorder scan, this woman was found to be alive by Dr. Julian Bashir, when he thought to examine her scapular nodes for parasitic infection. Kira Nerys was impressed by the incident and said as much to Bashir while traveling with him in the in 2369. ( ) }} Bashir's transport captain Richard Bashir described the transport who ferried him and Amsha Bashir to Deep Space 9 in 2373 as a rude and abrasive man, whose behavior towards passengers he wouldn't have tolerated were he in charge. ( ) }} Curzon's old friends Jadzia Dax submitted Doctor Julian Bashir's name for the Carrington Award in 2371, via an old friend of Curzon Dax. ( ) Another old friend used to be in the Federation Diplomatic Corps. Jadzia found out from her that representatives from Federation planets along the Federation-Klingon border were calling for a preemptive strike. ( ) }} Dalby's lover After meeting Kenneth Dalby on the Bajoran frontier, this woman taught him about love and soothed his anger temporarily. Three Cardassians raped and murdered her, making him angry enough to join the Maquis so he could kill as many Cardassians as he could. ( ) |The episode does not state her species. However, the game Star Trek: Starship Creator refers to her as , a Bajoran who was married to Dalby.}} Federation magistrate The Federation magistrate was informed of a feral Molly O'Brien's assault on Madrat by Benjamin Sisko, who explained the circumstances surrounding the attack. She recommended Molly be taken to a special care center on Dalvos Prime for evaluation. ( ) }} Federation News Service editor Federation starship captain In 2344, this Federation starship mispronounced their greeting to the Jarada, causing offense and resulting in dire consequences. In 2364, their blunder was discussed when the was due to initiate contact with the Jarada. Deanna Troi felt that Jean-Luc Picard did not need to be reminded of what occurred when this captain offended the Jarada, despite Data's suggestion that they re-run the tape; Picard concurred. ( ) }} Furel's doctor Furel saw a Federation doctor in 2371, regarding a possible replacement for his missing arm. She said he could have one in less than a week that would feel like his own. ( ) }} Grax's girlfriend Along with her boyfriend, Reittan Grax, this woman was invited by Ian Andrew Troi to go on a 2328 picnic with him and Lwaxana Troi. Lwaxana found her laugh annoying and was going to give Ian an earful about his decision. She related this incident in her diary that year. ( ) }} Hawkins' staff The staff of Ambassador and the ambassador himself were taken hostage by Karnas in 2364. According to Karnas, they, along with the ambassador, would be killed by their "terrorist captors" if Jameson did not arrive on Mordan IV in six Earth days. ( ) }} Invaders of Barash's homeworld These enemies of Barash's species invaded their homeworld and killed everyone but Barash and his mother sometime in or prior to 2367. Barash's mother then hid Barash on Alpha Onias III so that their enemies wouldn't find him. Aware that they would never stop searching for her, she made sure he was protected and either gave herself up to them or was found by them. ( ) }} Jadzia and Tatalia's mutual friend This friend of Maria Tatalia was also friends with Jadzia Dax. In 2374, Dax mentioned them to Julian Bashir when explaining how she knew Tatalia. ( ) }} Jaffen's bully In 2377, Jaffen related a story in which a male insulted the Norvalen's father, unaware that Norvalens (and therefore Jaffen) didn't have fathers. Upon hearing this, Tuvok laughed, finding it ironic that the the bully, in attempting to insult Jaffen's father, had humiliated himself instead by revealing his own ignorance. Upon hearing Tuvok's reasons for finding the story funny, Jaffen didn't see the humor in his own story anymore. ( ) }} Johnson's wife This woman was Mark Johnson's co-worker. In 2374, Johnson married her after accepting the loss of his fiancée Kathryn Janeway. Janeway received a letter from Johnson four months later telling her the news. ( ) |The novel gives her the name Carla.}} Kim's eighth graders As of 2378, Voyager was very popular among Harry's mother Mary Kim's eighth graders, who frequently spoke of the ship. She hoped he could record a short presentation about his experiences commanding a starship for them, which Harry had over-exaggerated in his letters. ( ) }} Kinell's slayer This man killed Jal Kinell in battle prior to 2372. Only his bracelet was left behind. ( ) |He was not expressly identified as a Kazon.}} MacIntyre's daughter In an alternate timeline, where Harry Kim and Chakotay were 's only surviving crew that made it back to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim was asked by Admiral MacIntyre to marry his 'daughter.'' ( ) }} Maxwell's family Sometime before 2367, the Cardassians killed Benjamin Maxwell's '''wife and children. Jean-Luc Picard believed Maxwell's actions against the Cardassians that year stemmed from his need to avenge them, something Maxwell denied vociferously. ( ) |In the novelization, his wife's name is given as Maria Huxley.}} Milika III ambassador Jean-Luc Picard led an away team to Milika III to rescue an ambassador there. According to Q, this incident was a notable moment in Picard's career. In an alternate timeline in which Picard took fewer risks, he didn't lead the away team on this mission. ( ) |This may have taken place on the prior to Picard's taking command, or another starship entirely.}} New Atlantis Project supervisors Along with Louis, these one hundred and ninety-nine supervisors were involved with the New Atlantis Project in 2367. ( ) }} Odo's gossip chain One of Odo's friends at Starfleet Intelligence had a male friend who had a male cousin that was married to the female assistant of a member of the Federation Medical Council. According to this member, Doctor April Wade was not going to win the Carrington Award, a rumor later proven true when Dr. Henri Roget won instead. ( ) }} Phillips' parents According to Joseph Sisko, Benjamin Sisko asked Zoey Phillips out on a date before her parents were done beaming in the furniture. ( ) }} Picard and Vigo's mutual friend This friend introduced Miranda Vigo and Jean-Luc Picard to one another while Picard was on shore leave on Earth in 2347. ( ) }} Picard's teacher René Picard's teacher complimented him on his -winning starship report, saying it was one of the best he'd ever heard. ( ) }} Pressure grenade victims Prior to 2370, Miles O'Brien had witnessed more than one soldier fall victim to the pressure grenades, found in supplies left behind by the Cardassians. ( ) }} Prinadora's "richer man" Prinadora left her husband Rom for this man sometime prior to 2373, abandoning her son Nog. ( ) |It was never expressly stated whether this individual was a Ferengi or not, nor was it said whether he was a husband or merely a lover.}} Pulaski's three ex-husbands These men were all at one time married to Katherine Pulaski prior to 2365. By her account, all three relationships ended amiably. ( ) |According to the novel Vectors, one of them was a Bajoran doctor named .}} Racquetball player This top racquetball player utilized a five thousand-year old battle warm-up exercise that was said to "make(s) the heart a friend to the hand." Julian Bashir saw the warm-up at a tournament and later imitated it during his preparation for a 2370 match with Miles O'Brien. ( ) }} Regent's palace chefs The palace chefs of the Regent of Palamar gave Quark the recipe the Regent's favorite foods, specifically "Palamarian sea urchin, lightly sauteed in garlic and moon grass. Matopin rock fungi tossed on a bed of tartoc and seasoned with clavisoa berries. And for the main course, stuffed Wentlian condor snake", in exchange for a small gratuity from the Ferengi. ( ) }} Riska's uncle Riska's uncle was a man who ran a bar on Osinar VI. In 2371, attempting to find some common ground between Riska and Nog, Jake Sisko mentioned him, adding that Nog's uncle also ran a bar. ( ) |Depending on his connection to Riska, as her uncle, he may also be a member of Riska's species.}} Secarus IV traders These traders supplied The Albino. As of 2370, Kang had confirmed the location of the Albino's sanctuary with them. ( ) }} Seyetik's ex-wives These eight ex-wives all left Gideon Seyetik after a few years. Seyetik commended their good sense. ( ) }} Shinzon's doctor This doctor diagnosed Shinzon with Shalaft's Syndrome prior to 2379. ( ) }} Sisko's doctor Joseph Sisko considered his doctor to be an idiot, as he couldn't tell the difference between Creole food and Cajun food, despite having lived in New Orleans for 20 years. In 2372, the elder Sisko hadn't seen him for 8 months, something which concerned Benjamin Sisko when he found out. According to the physician, if Joseph didn't have vascular regeneration therapy, he would leave Sisko's Creole Kitchen looking for a new owner. ( ) }} Swofford's wife This woman was widowed in 2374 after the death of her husband, Quentin Swofford. Sometime prior to that, Benjamin Sisko had introduced them to each other. ( ) }} The other fellow This male individual was in a brief romantic relationship with Beverly Crusher in the late 2340s. After falling in love with him in one day, she spent a week with him before the relationship ended. In 2366, she related this story to Deanna Troi when the Betazoid asked her if it was possible to fall in love in a day. Troi had then asked her if she was referring to her relationship with Jack Crusher, after which Beverly clarified. ( ) }} Tile painter Described as a "charming old man" by Yanas Tigan, he hand-painted the Andorian tiles she imported for her solarium. ( ) |An ultimately unheard portion of dialogue would have revealed that she met him in the Hovarian Cluster.}} Torres' teacher According to Dean Torres in 2355, his teacher told him that Klingons like to eat live food. He told his cousin B'Elanna Torres this after she found the worm he had hidden in her sandwich. ( ) }} Category:Ambassadors Category:Artists Category:Athletes Category:Educators Category:Government officials Category:Medical practitioners Category:Military personnel 24th